The Capitols Trubute
by jkillman2161
Summary: The 75th hunger games has come and Snow has no intention of letting the MockingJay see another day past the games. little does he know the weapon he so proudly reveres has plans all their own. Snows most treasured soldier; will she do as commanded or will she follow her own desires. OC! im so proud of this one!


**Hey guys, I've decided to do hunger games instead of game of thrones, while I have started writing a game of thrones fic, I decided hunger games should be first and I'll do a continuation of what happens after the series finale. Annnnnyyywayyy! I happen to have a huge crush on Johanna from the hunger games. I created my own character to go with her and I have only seen the movies, I don't have time to read the books…. Because I watch movies and write fanfictions lol. As always enjoy.**

The 71st hunger games had just concluded and Johanna Mason was the victor. Zoe had never paid much attention to the games, in her opinion the games was just shitty entertainment. If any of those tributes lives one day of her life they would beg to be in the games and be put out of their misery. Being twenty years old she had nineteen years of blood curdling torture, thanks to her dear adopted father President Snow.

Her mother was taken prisoner from district thirteen, she was a few weeks pregnant with Zoe. Snow had made sure Zoe's mother didn't live after her birth, and made a point to tell her how he could end her just as he did her mother. Snow's favorite method of pain was experimentation, having a interest in cats, he managed to have her teeth changed much like a cats, she was much faster than the average person, smarter, and much stronger. With all this came a superior ability of healing, that snow only saw as a sign to test her more.

Every mutt the capital has ever created has been tested by her, if they managed to get the best of her, draw blood, or become a challenge; they were added to the mix. Though each and every time Zoe learned after every experience honing her into the best killing machine the capital has ever seen, and she was at the command of president snow.

She was stuck in her own mind till president Snow got her attention with a command. "My dear girl would you be so kind as to bring miss. Mason to me please?" he asked like a request but she knew better, was a command 100%. She bowed her head and walked over to the new victor of district 7. "Miss. Mason, President Snow would like a word." The Mutt noticed Johanna's brown eyes, were locked onto her own. "Well why doesn't the old bastard just get up and come talk to me himself?" the victor said with a snarky smile and the mutt couldn't help but give a slight smile to. She liked this Johanna's spunk, little did the young one know just how much trouble would get her in.

After having refused Snow's "command" to please the public by being his little prostitute, he made sure all of her family was gone. The young victor hadn't even had the chance to head back home when she got the news that her whole family and everyone who ever mattered to her was burned alive in her own home. Zoe and Johanna had made good friends at her victor party, when the mutt saw the news on the screens she snuck out of her cell and made her way to Johanna's room. Crashing and glass breaking could be heard through the door, light grunts and screams echoed through the hall.

Zoe went to knock but noticed the door had been busted and was easy to open with a small push. She opened the door to see a red teary eyed Johanna throwing a vase of flowers into the window, and the table flipped over; that she kicked over and over again. The young victor fell from the loss of balance onto the jagged glass on the carpet beneath her. Zoe was there in a moment; johnana fought at first.

After she finally realized it was her new and only friend in the capitol, she began to sob and the tears fell like rain "there all gone… just gone!... AHHHHHH!" all of her pain and anguish came out in that one scream that Zoë held her for. The mutt said nothing and let the young victor cry her heart out, she eventually passed out. The mutt picked up the young victor with ease; having another five inches on the victor made her fit just right in the mutts arms. She laid the young girl down on the bed, making sure not to jostle or wake her. Zoe had made sure to leave a note, explaining her absents when her friend awoke.

She had made it back to her cell right as the next watch was coming through; the mutt had memorized the schedules of all the capitols soldiers and peace-keepers so it was easy to sneak in and out of the prison. The whole day went and all the mutt could think about was the victor from district 7, her friend. Night finally came and Zoë could make her way to the victor's tower, back to her friend. Zoe snuck her way through the air-vents this time since the hall was filled with capitol citizens. When she got into Johanna's room she noticed that the young victor hadn't moved from the place she had left her. "Johanna are you alright?"

"My whole family is dead because I wouldn't be that old fucks whore, in what world I would ever be okay?" the victor snapped. Zoe didn't like being talked to like that "at least you got to know your family, I don't even know my mother's name, or where I came from. I've been snows little lab rat since I was born. While I feel your loss there are worse things he could do, trust me." Zoe said to the point. Johanna pulled herself up with a deadly glare. "Oh yeah like what?" she spat.

Zoe removed her shirt and watched the victors eyes widened in shock. The young mutt's body was riddled in scars. Blades, bullets, dog bites, explosive burns, anything to be used as a weapon was used on this poor girl's pale skin and Johanna couldn't even imagine having to live that life for a day let alone as long as her dear friend had. "Jesus! Snow does this to you?" she asked as she traced a scare just above her collar bone. The mutt only nodded, "his orders, he uses me to test his weapons, his experiments, everything. Every mutt in the games have been tested against me." Zoe said unfazed by the conversation. She simply put her shirt back on and looked to a very sad Johanna. "Look you've lost so much, even though at great cost, you've won. Snow has nothing to use to make to bend to him. Don't let him see your weakness Joe. It's what he wants, to break you."

Johanna whipped her eyes and sniffled away her tears, "one day I'm going to put an axe through that fucker's skull, even if I have to kill the whole capital to do it." The victor spat. "Maybe if that day comes, I'll be one to help you do so." Johanna got a look of interest. "Zoë have you ever been with a woman?" the victor asked. Zoe blushed at the thought of intercourse with Johanna but tucked it away in the moment. "No, I've been with men. That forced me to do what they wanted, but that was long ago. All of the peace keepers know better than to touch me now." The thoughts of the past echoed her mind and made her shutter.

"hmm how about a kiss then?" the young victor pulled the mutt closer and made sure to hesitate, her nose barely brushing, and her sweet mint breath made the mutt shudder. After a few moments the woman from district 7 pulled the older woman into a earthshattering kiss. Johanna's tongue made its way into the older woman's mouth and swirled around, etching every crevice. The mutt moaned in desire, till Johanna pulled away with a hiss. "fuck what was that?" her lip was bleeding and Zoë realized that her fanged teeth had nicked her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was my teeth… snow had them implanted in my jaw…" Zoë said ashamed. Next thing she knew Johanna pulled her into another kiss, "I fucking loved it, not sure if you watched my games but I'm not afraid of blood, or pain.. pain is a fucking turn on!" Johanna said as she ripped off the mutts black shirt, kissing more places down the mutt's neck, "what about you?" Johanna bit don hard and made the mutt groan louder in desire.

After a few moments Zoë realized the time. "I'm sorry I have to go." She pushed Joe off on the bed. "Hey what the fuck!?" Johanna said upset. "im sorry but the sentries are going to be looking through my cells-block in the next twenty minutes. If I'm not there snow will know something is up, and I have worked very hard to make him think I am stupid and loyal so the security is light, he will double it if I am out and he finds out… I would like to see you again tomorrow if I can?" Zoë asked hopeful.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." Johanna said sad. "Fuck it, he can get pissed." Zoe said kissing Johanna again. "But I don't want to do more than this, you will be back as a mentor, and I can see you much easier." Zoe said plopping the young girl on the bed. "No big deal big bear, we can just make out till the sun comes up." And that was exactly what they did, till Johanna's fashion designers came in to get her ready to depart the capitol. Before they came in, Zoë made sure to say her goodbye. "I'll see you in a year okay. Maybe I can convince snow to let me have more freedom. I can't wait to see you when you return. Till then stay strong, and don't let him win. Ever." With that she disappeared into the fading night back to her cell.

In that moment she had made the vow that Johanna mason was where her true loyalty lies, as long as the commands snow gave her had nothing to do with hurting Johanna she would as she was bid, becoming an assassin for the personal use of president snow. Every year the games started Johanna would meet with Zoë and they would do things together. Anything from sneaking out to the clubs to random hotels they could send time together. It was the 73rd hunger games and the two didn't even bother watching since they were so wrapped up in each other.

Zoe rolled Johanna over and trailed kisses down the brunets' body to her hip-bone; where her black leather pants hugged her legs and ass so perfectly. "What if I said I am ready?" Zoë asked biting the woman's skin "I'd say get fucking naked and get on my face." Johanna leaned up and wrestled the capitol girl beneath her, "are you sure Z? We can wait." Johanna said sweetly. Only Zoë got to see this part of the victor of district 7. "I am, truthfully joe I can feel something coming. Snow is getting restless. He's getting more and more paranoid. Leader and general seats are opening and closing like the legs of a low end hooker. I don't want to miss the chance with you Joe… i- love you Johanna mason, and id blow this whole world to hell if I ever lost you." Zoe rubbed her forehead on Johanna's. "And I love you Z… okay if you're ready." The victor worked her way down and wriggled the assassin out of her tactical pants and out of her black thong Johanna had gotten for her.

Even between the woman's thighs scars riddled her skin, Johanna made sure to kiss every scar as she made her way to the delight that was her lover's entrance. Zoe tasted sweet and spicy all at once and it was addicting to the victor. Long fingers and black nails wrapped themselves into short hair and pulled Johanna deeper into Zoë's core.

Johanna sleeked a hand up Zoë's right thigh, gently placing one finger in, and then a second slipped one finger inside Zoë and started to pull and push slowly. Hearing the woman moan beneath her fueled her intent and she added a second finger and then a third. "holy shit, if I had known that this was going to be this good I would have done this two years ago." She moaned really loud. "shhh baby someone hears you fuck face will lock you up tighter than district 13." Johanna said licking her lover's clit playfully. Zoe only responded by putting her hand over her mouth.

Johanna was enjoying herself so much she hadn't noticed she had gotten the woman off three times already and was working on a third. "Joe I'm going to-" she let out a silent scream as Johanna suckled the sweet nectar of her core. Breathing hard as Johanna worked her way back up to the mutt's lips. Zoe could taste herself on the victors lips, "my turn?" she asked.

Johanna smiled "if you want to Z" Johanna rolled over with Zoë laying on her side to the left of the victor. She grabbed the super humans hand and placed it on her hip and made the hand trail further down to Johanna sopping wet pussy. Johanna was always clean, and made sure she was hairless in all the right places. Even Zoë started the routine and fell in love with the smooth feeling.

"Start with two and I'll tell you what to do next." Johanna laid her head back waiting for pleasure to find her; and it didn't take long. Zoe was a quick learner, and mimicked what her lover had done to her and in minutes Johanna was screaming Zoe's name into a feather pillow.

Soon it was time for Johanna to go and train an mentor her districts tributes, and to Zoë's heartbreak Johanna departure. "My love, I hate this. I want to be with you. I am done being snows plaything." Zoe had tears falling down her face as she was about to watch her lover leave once again. "Shh, I know.. Next games we will figure something out okay." They kissed one last time before Johanna got on the train once again.

Katniss Everdeen fought and won the 74th games and with it a fire of hope started to burn in the districts. It was now the 75th and snow's paranoia of the young victor from twelve was well placed and he was determined to see the young girl meet a bloody end.

President Snow and Heavesbee had just left the conference room and the president made his way to his study "Zoe come here." He commanded as he sat behind his giant white desk. Her hands folded behind her back and a blank face; she did as commanded. "Yes President Snow Sir?"

"The quarter Quell will not be like any other, that little mocking jay will see her last day in the games. You will be the capitols tribute, you are to kill everyone from the surviving districts, and make sure that girl doesn't draw another breath after the games. She has brought chaos to the order we have preserved so well and we cannot stand to have it broken. What is it I always say my dear?" snow asked his pet. "Hope in moderation can be affective, too much creates chaos." She said robotically. "That a girl. You will do this and I will see your freedom, and a comfy life here in the capitol." He said but she knew he was lying through his teeth, his freedom meant her death. "Will you do this for me my dear, to reserve the peace you have helped me create?" he said smiling. "it will be done president snow, Katniss Everdeen will meet her end at the end of the games." She said stoic.

She wasn't paying any attention till it was announced that past winners from the districts would be fighting, she hadn't made the connection that Johanna was the only female surviving victors of district 7. And just as she suspected, her lover was chosen to battle this hell once again, to battle herself. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. "Would she have to kill her love, if she didn't what would snow do to them?"

"My lord snow, would I be allowed the same privileges as the other victors?" she asked with curiosity. "Hmm? Do you wish to live with the other victors is that it?" snow asked suspicious of his pets reasoning. "it would allow me to asses my enemies better, also due to the fact all of the tributes are winners and are quite skilled at killing I'd like to live my last possible week alive in luxury and not in a cage." She said knowing he would take the bait. "Ahh very well my dear, yes I suppose you have earned the privilege to live like a victor. Although you will remain hidden, none of those Caesar interviews and such. I want you a mystery, use that stealth to make yourself more interesting. The victors will be here in the next few hours and you will be in the victors building. When the parade starts you will not show your face. I'll make sure the best designer the capitol has to offer takes very good care of you my dear." With that she bowed and made her way to the victors building.

After a few hours her designer made her way into the room; "ahhh snows little flower." Zoe hated that "don't call me that if you know what's good for you. Snow can replace a designer, he won't be so quick to replace a pet." Zoe spat. "Yes well… let's get started shall we?" she began dressing the woman. She dressed Zoë in black tight cargo pants, and white corset. The finishing touches were hiding her face behind an all-black peacekeeper mask, and black velvet hooded cape that drug just a little, the gown as it touches the ground is supposed to create an illusion of destruction, brick and stone are all supposed to seem to fall away to black dust. "President Snow says your victor's title shall be Fia Omisha means peace and spirit of life and death. Nice little play on words." The designer said as she fastened the belts on the woman's clothes.

All the while Zoë thought "huh least he gave me a name instead of just mutt or pet." She placed the mask over her face and was ready to go. She walked out of her dressing room and out to her chariot awaited with two buckskin colored horses. She would be the only one riding alone and the entire capitol would be oblivious to her till now. She saw Katniss talking to Finnick and looked past her to see Johanna badgering her designer for the terrible clothes she had to ware to represent her district, and Johanna looking like a tree was a little funy to the mutt.

Moments passed and no one seemed to notice the thirteenth chariot in the back as they all began to move out to the crowd. One by one the district presented their winning tributes. "the girl on fire!" the crowd erupted when katness showed off her pretty little trick, it was no wonder snow picked the designer he did. She was always in direct compition with Ceina, and copied his work and style often.

The music qued for her own and Cesar announced the muts arrival. "oh whoa! President Snow has entered a tribute to represent the capitol, oh that is amazing!" cesar and his college laughed with excitement. The crowd went quiet when I pressed the button for my own clothes, as I rode the chariot down the runway the bricks of the grownd beneath her fell away in a bluish black ash, giving a vivid example of what was to come and what she brought with her.

The crowd erupted in cheer, and president Snow addressed the tributes; at the end did he finally mention his pet. "I have in preparation for this quarter quell have given a tribute the capitol can be proud of, Fia Omisha! We thank you all for your sacrifice, and my the odds ever be in your favor." Snow left the podium and the victors were ushered back to the victors building. Zoe waited for the right moment when no one was watching to sneak away so she couldn't be followed back to the building so she may do as she pleased.

She saw the exchange between johnana, Katniss, Peta, and the Haymitch, and it made her very angry. Johanna was hers and no one else's, once the victor from district 7 got to her room she would figure out just who she belonged to. It only took a few moments and johnana was walking into her room butt-naked. Still in her peacekeeper mask she snuck up behind the victor and placed her in a welded choke hold. "What the fuck?!" Joe didn't know what to do, no one could sneak up on her, only. "Zoë?" she moved fast and removed the mask covering her lovers face to reveal a very pissed off Zoë. "Why did you feel the need to show them everything there is to know about your body, you couldn't have left something to the imagination?" Zoë asked upset.

"Fucking A Zoë? What the fuck are you wearing why do you look like your dressed like the capitols bitch from the parade?" she asked grappling out of the hold. Zoe dropped her head, "snow put me in the games, he promised me freedom in the capitol as long as I kill Katniss." She said right to the point. "He would do that… let you free?" johnana asked confused. Zoe only gave a dry chuckle, "hehe no way, he plans to kill me after I know it. I'm only valuable if I keep killing for him, living in the capitol I wouldn't be free, I would just be replacing my one small cage for a bigger one with even dumber sheep. He would still use me to kill people… he said I am to kill any and all who get in my way.. I am to win the games and bring peace back to the capitol…" Zoë said ashamed, she could see every soul she took in snows name.

"Zoë… there is a plan to get us all to be free." Johanna whispered lightly. Zoe looked up confused "what?" Johanna pulled them into the bathroom and turned the shower on just in case someone could hear the conversation. "Look Haymitch has been hinting about something and wants to meet him up on the pool lounge in ten minutes, I think it might have something to do with the rebellion starting in the outer districts. Will you wait here and we can talk about this more?" Zoë nodded and watched her lover turn the water off, get dressed in normal clothes to blend in and left her room.

It had been maybe an hour when Johanna had finally returned. Zoe had nearly fell asleep but sat up when she heard the door open and close. "How did it go?" Zoë asked curious about what had transpired between her lover and district 12 mentor. "Hehe I can say he did not plan for you that's for sure. Here I'll tell you everything." She pulled her lover back into the shower and stripped them both so they could shower together while Johanna talked. This was a common thing when they first saw each-other, it was like washing away all that time spent apart and building a new.

(pool lounge)

It took only a moment to find the blond older man, she sat down, ordered a Gin on the rocks and looked to Haymitch. "Alright what is this about, I don't have all night." She said bitterly. "How would you like to taste freedom? I mean real freedom, not this bull the capitol feeds us." Johanna nodded for the man to continue "there is a plan to get the love birds out, but they have to live. Can't have a rebellion if the face dies before it ever starts." Johanna got what he was really asking for right then and there. "You need people to make sure sour-puss and love-puss stay alive, so you're asking tributes to join the cause to protect the mocking jay. Hmmm smart Haymitch, but how would we get them out of there if they lived passed the first ten minutes of the games?" she asked curious.

"I have that covered, only thing I don't have covered is that tribute for the capitol, my guess is Snow has them in for one specific purpose, and that is to kill Katniss and Peta. We need to get them figured out and taken out first, because I can guarantee this aint no run of the mill capitol cheerleader we are used to." He took a slam of whiskey and looked to Johanna. "Don't worry about the capitols tribute, I'll take care of that… I'm in…"

"And now I am back here, he is so worried about your play in all this I thought the old man was going to pop a blood vessel or something." Johnna said as she washed her lover's hair. "Joe is this really happening, is there a chance we can be together?" Zoë asked for once truly hopeful for her future. "Yeah baby, I think so… we just need to survive so we can live it okay?" they kissed lovingly and made love in the shower till the water ran cold.

The next day they were to show their skills and create allies, Zoë spent her time in the rafters watching every opponent and their moves. Katniss was not good at making friends from the way it seemed but she had a good heart. Peta was talking with her Johanna and it bothered her since the boy had gotten a good look at her lover's body. Johanna knew Zoë was watching so she teased a little bit by flirting with the boy.

The interview with Cesar was always very boring for the mutt, till her lover totally dissed the capitol "well fuck that! And fuck anybody who had anything to do with it!" since Zoë was in her own room alone she could smile and laugh freely, it really got interesting when Peta mentioned a baby. "Nice move lover boy." She thought to herself right as her designer came in. "hurry hurry, snow has ordered you to go on with Caesar and you are to say these words. "She handed Zoë one white card. "I am the bringer of peace for all districts. My the odds ever be in your favor." The words made her sick to even think to say. She slipped on her mask and walked out to the stage. "Ahh our mystery tribute, how are you this evening?" he asked getting no response. "ahh oh well can you tell us a little about yourself, so we can know a little bit about you since the capitol in all its years has never entered a tribute of our own?" he said smiling in a creepy way.

"I am the bringer of peace, my the odds be ever in your favor." She turned and joined the other tributes on the stage, being the only one who did not hold hands with the rest to signify their unity in stopping the games. If she had, snow would know of her sympathy for the mocking jay's cause, and kill her before she could ever have a life with the victor from district 7.

Everyone eyed her as she left the stage with the rest of the tributes, all glared, all except for johnana who gave a light smile. Whispers echoed behind her back as she walked back to the victor's tower. The peacekeepers thought she was locked u tight but the room in the victors tower was easier to figure out than the prison. She made her way through the air vents, down to the seventh floor, since they kept her on the 12th level with the love birds, but in a hidden part of the building.

The mutt was at her lover's room and noticed Johanna was laying on the bed naked; her right hand massaging her breast, and making light scratches as she did. Her left hand was doing another task entirely, two fingers were buried deep and pumping in and out slowly. "Fuck Z." she moaned out. Zoe loved this, knowing Joe was pleasuring herself as she thought of the mutt. Zoe shifted as her core began to burn as she watched her lover, but the movement brought her to the attention of the victor who in turn got right up, and threw a blade right in the vent and slicing her cheek. "Hiss!" Zoe took a dive through the vent, not caring about the noise. "Damn it joe! How many people do you know would come into your room through a vent?" she said as she ignored the slight sting on her face as her blood dripped down her cheek and jaw on the left side.

Johanna was in shock, but went to aid her lover after the shock wore off. "Fucking shit Zoe, what were ya pepping on me or something? Could have given me a warning and I wouldn't have thought you were well ya know." Titts giggling as she helped her lover to the bed so she could get a better look at her wounds. "Don't worry yourself, it will be a scare in the morning." Zoe said smiling.

"I don't want to contribute to the ever growing canvas that is you. You have enough scars and tomorrow your bound to get more." She whipped away the blood from the pale skin. She threw away the dirty towel in the bin and kissed her lover. "Make me scream Z, I need you so bad." They quickly swapped places; Johanna on the edge of the bed, and Zoë on her knees feasting on the victor. Her tongue rolled all over the victors clit making the woman yell out "fuck baby!" the mutt entered two fingers into her lover and pumped ferociously fast.

She slipped her tongue in the left over space of her lovers open pussy and swirled her tongue in many directions. Johanna came with a down-pour of cum.

They quickly changed places since Johanna had flipped the mutt on her back and literally ripped her lover's designer shirt off her body so she could lick and bite the skin she wished to worship for the rest of her life. They fucked for hours, there was no need to return to the room, since in a few hours they would be collected for the games anyway. The mutt didn't want to be even a foot away from her love. "Joe?" Zoë asked her lover half asleep on her scar riddled chest. "Hmm?" was her response. "When this is all over… and if we are still alive. Live with me? I can take care of us, and I know of a place where we will never be bothered ever again. It can be you and me for the rest of our lives." Zoe said serious.

"You don't even have to ask Z. I was planning on making you stay with me anyway. Now come on, let's get some sleep, we have some people to kill tomorrow." She adjusted to get a better position on her lover. "I'll have to seem hostile to you at first my love, I'll do what I can to make it seem like I am having trouble. But I will have to seem loyal to snow till the last minute." Zoe said serious. "I know Z, just hold back on the love birds, the smart weird ones, and Finnick. Those are allies. Now sleep." Johanna adjusted once more, and Zoë finally was able to catch a few hours' sleep before she needed to leave.

(The games)

A few moments before Zoë was to be put in the tube snow paid her a visit, "my dear, your target?" he said smiling in his black suit. "Terminate Katniss Everdeen, Peta milarck, and all tributes of the 75th hunger games. Leaving me the capitols victor." She said robotically. "That's my girl." He brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "Be my victor, and I will give you a life you couldn't dream of." He said as he began to walk out the door, last thing he saw was his pet stepping into the tube and nodding her head.

In seconds she was up and out of the tube; she was standing on a rocky little island, barely big enough for her feet. She didn't even know which tributes were to her sides, and didn't even care that her mask was now gone, another reason Zoë knew snow planned to kill her. He wouldn't let his assassin go so easily, and she knew better; that man was full of lies. She spotted the center, where her staff laid by a bow. Second the clock dinged she jumped and dove deep and long, getting to the stone path before anyone else. On her run down she noticed a tribute hoisting their way up in front of her, her reaction to this was to clock her leg back and land her boot right to his face knocking him back into the water, breaking his neck.

She made it to the weapons and grabbed a back pack, she dodged a blade from one of the tributes, a big brawny man. She slammed her staff across his face, did a quick twist and down he went with a sweep. She noticed she was quickly getting surrounded to which she dove back into the water; making it to the shore in record time. She walked into the tree line, enough to hide herself but open enough so she could watch the beach and where people go.

She of course looked for Johanna first, who she saw walking into the tree line opposite of her with the two weird techy tributes. She noticed the love birds and Finnick head into the jungle. She watched from her tree, and noticed no one was coming close, so she was able to do what she do best… kill.

She slid down, ducked into a thicket and emptied the contents of her bag. MRE, machete, first aid kit, rope, and one very large filled canteen. She was happy with the contents and flipped her bag back onto her back once she had placed everything back inside it. She then grabbed her staff to make sure no one had messed with it. On one end was a very sharp pike, she twisted a dial on the shaft and out sprang a long cable sending the pike deep into a tree about ten feet away, she twisted another dial and sent the blunt end out about a hundred feet roping it around a large stump. The cable has camo abilities so it can't be seen unless you know what to look for, but unlike an explosive trip, this was electric. The third dial allowed the mutt to control the amount of electricity being pushed out, anywhere from stun to lethal. Inside the staff itself was a small radioactive rod that was incased in water which helped create the pressure to send the staffs cables flying, but also provided the limitless power if electricity to her staff.

She dialed the staff to lethal, and put the staff back together; and began to run through the jungle at super human speeds. She found a very large oak tree to make her spot, she took her canteen out and took a sip of her water. After putting it away she opened her defensive end of her staff and lassoed the trunk of the tree and spiraled the cable neatly around the tree all the way up to her. She set the cable to knock-out and mounted it to the tree so only one small touch would send the offensive end spiraling right at any offender that happened to have found the mutt.

She sat back and prepared to sleep. When all of a sudden all of the fallen tributes were shown on the screens of the sky. Johanna and the love birds were not on the list, which made the girl rest a little easier.

The mourning came all to fast, she defused her staff and jumped from her tree. She quietly made her way through the jungle, when she heard a scream, it was Johanna's. Snow or not she was not losing Johanna. She dropped into a dead run. Blazing past trees and brush, even completely ignoring a blade slinging by her head into the tree she had just ran by; it wasn't even close, and she paid it no mind.

She stopped and listened for where her lover could be, when she noticed it was raining. She looked up and a drop landed on her cheek just below her right eye. She whipped it off to see it was read and smelt of old blood. "Fucking disgusting." It was blood of mutts, she knew the smell well. She looked up to see Johanna and the two techy bastards running for the beach. Johanna's district partner was not there, Zoë assumed he had been terminated. As long as johnana was safe.

Though on the other end of the screen, President Snow realized just how loyal his tribute is. His blood boiled at the look on her face, and the breath of relief at seeing the district 7's victor. He couldn't risk rigging the games any more than already, not without losing support. "ohhh my dear if you survive this, when I get my hands on you. You'll wish you had died in the arena." He thought to himself as he leaned in to watch more closely.

Zoe realized her mistake, she had given away her cover, and there was no way Snow didn't see her run past an enemy and run right into three and not make a move. No.. snow knew, and if she couldn't escape this arena with her love, then she would die in it. "fuck it." She dropped down from the rock she stood on and headed for the beach. She had just entered the shore-line when she noticed Johanna and Katniss talking. Joe's back was to her and the mocking-jay caught sight of her instantly. She pulled a arrow and sent it flying, zoe couldn't hide the fact that the girl was a crack-shot; if not for her super reflexes she would have an arrow in her heart right now. "holly! Katniss don't! stop!" johnana ran in front of Katniss and Finnick who had his trident ready. Johanna had looked back to see Zoë had her offensive end of her spear out, and set up to lethal voltage.

"guys she's fine. She's been on our side the whole time." Joe said walking over to Zoë to make sure her lover was not hurt by the arrow that was just flung at her.

"Johanna how can you be sure?" Finnick asked looking from the district 7s victor to the mutt. Johanna looked to Zoë, who intern nodded her head in approval. "Because Finnick, we've been together since I won my games." She laid her head into Zoë's chest. The love birds and Finnick were wide-eyed. "If you trust her then, I do as well." Finnick lowered his weapon and turned back to the love birds.

It wasn't long before Katniss and the techy had figured out the clock in the middle of the arena. "You all go to the island, I will stay here on the shore-line. Pick off offenders." Katniss was first to shake her head. "No we stay together, better defense." Zoe shook her head. "Hmm any more than one person is too much. Great defense, yes… but big target. I'll take stealth, slitting throats in the dark is my specialty. So don't worry about me." Zoe turned to leave but was caught by her lover. Who said nothing as she pulled the mutt into a deep and powerful kiss. "You make it back to me Z, or I'll kill you myself." She ran up to help the allies to the island, while Zoë stayed behind. While she waited, next thing she knew two tributes had sent a spear right at her. They were good, they had combining tactics, and it was the brother and sister, the careers.

The girl managed to get a blade dug into Zoë's shoulder, not even a scream left her lips as she parried and sent the man flinging back into the water. She flipped herself in the air clipping the sister in the face with the side of her boot. He planted his fist right in her gut; knocking the wind from her lungs. She tried to get her footing but she got her in a choke hold, trying to give her brother time to get to the island to kill the allies. He vision was going black when she saw the brother had put a blade in one of the techie's necks.

Zoe bit hard into the girls arm, taking a chunk right out of the flesh almost down to the bone. "Guess these teeth did come in handy." She thought to herself. She spit the flesh from her mouth, blood dripping down her chin. "You fucking bitch!" she attempted to throw a dagger but the chunk of missing muscle made her aim faulter. After she realized her blades wouldn't do, she kicked sand into Zoë's eyes.

While Zoë was removing sand from her eyes the woman charged, kicking Zoë on the ground. Zoe was able to catch sigh of the woman attempting to stab her. To which she twisted getting the bitch in a choke hold between her leg and thigh. To this the woman began stabbing Zoë in the back, her right kidney took most of the damage.

She pulled on her leg with all her might and a sickening crack echoed out as the woman's neck broke. She looked up to see Finnick running to her, and catching her before she fell to the sand. "JOHANNA!" Finnick yelled. He brought his left hand up that had been placed on the woman's lower back to see blood was drenching his hand. "Don't let her know, she will focus on me and not the mission." She pushed Finnick away just as Johanna was showing up with the love birds and Beedee. "What's going on?" she asked afraid. "Nothing, I thought she was hurt. She said she got dizzy from the joke hold." Finnick lied. He was good at it too.

Zoe smiled at the victor, "come on, lets finish this." They all walked to the giant tree, the allies had filled Zoë in on the arena being a force field. Zoe and Johanna were with Katniss and boys stayed at the tree. Katniss finally had a chance to talk to the mutt. "sooo, you and Johanna?" she said a little awkwardly. "Yes. Four years now. Every games we would see each other when we could." Zoe said as she did her best to hide her wounds from her lovers passing gaze. "What brought you two together?" Katniss asked.

"Snow… he murdered her family, and I his pet." They passed the wire to each other. "Where are you from?" the mocking jay asked. "the capitol, I'm snows personal assassin and torture slave. He's been using me since I was about a year old. That's when the experiments started." Next thing they knew was an axe was crossing the air aimed right at them. Johanna and Zoë ducked, knocking Katniss on her back. Zoe quickly cut the tracker from her arm, as Johanna made it look like the mocking jay's throat was cut. The two lovers dashed for the other two tributes and it took a few moments, but together they won. This time johnana couldn't help but notice her girlfriends' demeanor was off. She mutt was barely able to stay on her feet, and she was soooooooo tired. "z! What's wrong?" she went to help her lover stay up and was met with a warm thick substance on her lover's hip. Thick with blood her fingers rubbed together, and tears ebbed in her eyes. "Hey no crying, im okay." Zoe said out of breath.

A loud boom echoed through the arena, the top had exploded. Whatever had just happened was the beginning of the end for snow and the games. Zoe took Johanna's hand and ran for the edge of the arena, her super hearing heard the jet with Katniss and Finnick leave and other jets were quickly coming. Zoe found what she was looking for, it was an access panel. She kicked it open, she then turned to her lover. "I love you!" she kissed Johanna hard on the lips. "I'll keep my promise, one way or another. I'll make my way back to you." Zoe said seeing two jets enter the arena, "z what are you trying to say?" Zoë just shook her head and kissed her once more. And with a push, Johanna's last view was her lovers tears as she ran from the peacekeepers. Killing as many as she could before the amount of electrocution in their rods finally brought her to her knees.

She was brought to snow on her knees as well, soldiers took turns beating her. One even attempted to force her to suck his dick, he thought otherwise after she had bit it off. To this they knocked a few teeth out when they busted her mouth with a baton. "Ohh my dear, if only you had done what you were told. Get the room ready, I have a few experiments I'd like to see the affects of, after that, we are going to see what this little mutt knows, then I think id like… make sure to send her pieces to miss. Mason." He said as he walked away. Smiling at just what he had in store for the young assassin


End file.
